Strangerchild
by Linnorria
Summary: Linnorria of Storm Head's Peak has always been different. First she wants to be a knight. Second she has a strange magic that no one can identify. This story tells how she comes to terms with her destiny.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: This is a Tamora Pierce fanfic. All the orignal people and places belong to her. My own characters, however, are Linya, Lady Melain, and Lord (Baron) Ishraa. Storm Head's Peak also belongs to me. Miasma belongs to Miranda, she's letting me borrow her.  
  
Late July,  
  
Storm Head's Peak,  
  
Northwestern Tortall;  
  
in the 20th year of the reign of  
  
King Jonathan the IV and Thayet, his Queen  
  
459 H.E. (Human Era)  
  
Chapter 1 Dreams  
  
Linnorria of Storm Head's Peak shook as she approached her parent's chamber's. For a girl of ten, she might be considered small at about four and a half feet tall, but she had a big mind. Her hair was a little past her shoulders, and her eyes held an intelligent gleam. She just had to convince them today. It was her last chance. Training would start in three weeks and it took almost two weeks to get to the palace.   
  
"Sop trembling," she told herself as she lifted a hand to knock. When she heard a, "Come in," from the room she opened the door and stepped through.  
  
Her parent's were alone in the room. She had known they would be. In fact she had made sure of it. She didn't want any witnesses if this turned bad. "Hello Linya," her mother, Lady Melanie, greeted her. "What brings you to us today?"  
  
"Mother, Father," Linnorria began, "You know I want to be one, and I have all my life. So please let me go to the palace and be a page." It all came out in a rush.  
  
"Uh," said her parents as they absorbed the meaning of her words. "Dear, we've been over this," Linnorria's father told her. "If Keladry of Midelan gets her shield this midwinter we'll let you be a page next year. Right now you'll have to be patient."  
  
"But I'm old enough to be a page this year!" Linya pleaded. "I don't want to be older than everybody else my year." Calm down! she told herself, knights don't plead and neither will you.   
  
"Linya, please dear try to understand. Your mother and I are worried about you. We don't want to throw our youngest daughter to the wolves; and that's what it would be like if we sent you off right now. If you still want to, next year I'll take you," said her father gently.  
  
"It's more than me being a girl and small isn't it. You don't think I can do it, do you?" She took their worried glance as a yes. "Well you're wrong. I can do it! I'll show you and everyone else. Just because I'm different doesn't mean I can't do things other people can," she yelled as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Her mother's voice called after her, "We didn't say you couldn't, just not yet." 'So what,' starting late would be even worse as far as she was concerned. She determinedly ignored the voice as she ran outside. The soldiers called to her at the gate but she ignored them too. She ran singleheartedly until she reached a clearing by the creek there. She sat down and dissolved into tears.  
  
"It's no fair!" she sobbed, "Why do I have to wait. It's not like I want to be a thief or threatened to be a criminal!" 'Get a grip on yourself Linya!' she told herself as she stopped   
  
crying. 'You of all people know that life isn't fair so stop pretending it is. Now you know that mother was right. You can't be a page when you cry every time life isn't fair. Maybe if you learn to control yourself mother will let you be one next year. So what, the other part of her argued back, being a page has been your dream for years she knew that. If she meant to say no then she could have said so earlier.  
  
But she did say no earlier. You're the one that kept arguing that you should be able to.'   
  
"Ahhhhg", Linnorria yelled, "I seriously need to get a grip. Next thing ya know I'll be talking to myself out loud then everybody would think I'm crazy." Then she muttered, "it's to late for that as it is. I already talk to myself and they all think I'm crazy, though for different reasons."  
  
Linnorria started to get up, "No; I think I'll stay here a while and avoid punishment." She was not looking forward to going back, 'Oh why did I have to yell at them? That was so stupid.'  
  
After about half an hour (and Linya guessed that tempers had cooled enough that she could go back and live) she started strolling back to the castle. It wasn't a very big one, only four towers and the wing's in-between them. But they had a wall to be proud of. It surrounded the whole castle with enough extra room for the nearby village to shelter there at ease when needed. It also included a large herb garden, the stables, mews, and some pastures. It was about 35 feet tall and 10 feet wide at the top.   
  
Storm Head's Peak itself wasn't a very big fief. They had plenty of lands but they were mainly forests with not a lot of room for farming. They weren't at all close to the Emerald Ocean being quite a bit west and a little south of Trebond. They were close to the Northern border but far enough away that the war that was brewing between Scrana and Tortall wouldn't come very close.   
  
Linya's father, the Baron of Storm Head's Peak, had his hands full right now. He had had to send half of the men-at-arms and many of the other men to the border. If the war got any worse, as it threatened to, then they would have to start making shipments of food there. That is, if they had any left.   
  
Linya told herself this as she walked back home. She knew her fief wasn't the best off and that her parent's were worried about her but that didn't make her change her mind. She wanted to be a knight and nothing would stop her. She'd be patient and wait a year but after that she'd run away if she had to.  
  
It was a beautiful day. Rather hot this morning, but Linya enjoyed it. She knew that come winter, they'd be snowed in half the time. She continued to calm down as she walked back. At the gate a guard called down to her, "You all right milady? You gave us a right scare you did. It's not safe to be roaming free these days. Not even for you; without one of these," he held up a horn. "You never know what's going to be in t'forest!"  
  
"Sorry," she yelled back up. "I'm coming in now. So don't worry." she was ashamed of herself. She knew it wasn't safe. There had been a spidren attack on one of the nearby villages last spring. She'd seen the results and been sick for the next whole next day. She shuddered at the thought. That was one of the reasons she wanted to be a knight so badly. She wanted to keep more people from being hurt.  
  
She walked slowly through the herb garden, relishing the complex web of odd scents, to the horse pasture behind. She stepped onto the fence and gazed dreamily at a mare with a three-month colt. The foal was a beautiful yellow-red with a wild sprit, always bounding around. Even better, he belonged to her. She had eagerly watched his mother ever since they had realized she was pregnant. Not only that, but Linya had been there when he was born. She had since named him Firemane Heartfelt, and couldn't wait to be the one to train him in two to three years.  
  
"Dreaming about your boyfriend?" came a taunting voice with a practiced drawl. Linnorria flinched. She knew that voice all to well. "That was the best you could find wasn't it, Linya?"  
  
"Shut it, Rosy," Linya flung back at her sister. "It's much better than you would ever be able to find. Even with your big drowy. Firemane will be a right good stallion someday and your sharp tongue will drive all your suitors away. Besides he's not my boyfriend. He's my horse."  
  
Her fifteen-year-old sister turned red with anger. She hated to be called Rosy. Her real name was Rosemary and ever since she had turned eleven and gotten grownup and "dignified" she had wanted to be called by her real name. "While at least I'm not a Freak!" Rosy yelled.  
  
Linnorria turned white, suddenly deadly serious. "What did you say?" each word dripped off of her tongue like ice-cold swords. She turned around slowly and deliberately.   
  
But Rosemary had already run away. Linya turned back. Her eyes were full of a burden and knowledge greater than any regular ten-year-old had a reason to bear. 


	2. Wartime

Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce and all the orginal people and places belong to her. Things you don't recognize are mine.  
  
Early July,  
  
Storm Head's Peak,  
  
Northwestern Tortall;  
  
in the 21st year of the reign of  
  
King Jonathan the IV and Thayet, his Queen  
  
460 H.E. (Human Era)  
  
Chapter 2, Wartime  
  
Linnorria looked down from the fief's wall sadly. Now eleven, the girl had changed little in the last year. She was taller, now four foot ten, but still small, her hair was an inch or two longer, but otherwise you wouldn't notice any change in her appearance.   
  
This look was deceiving. Linnorria had changed quite a bit. Since she had been unable to begin knight training last year, but she had worked hard. Every day she ran the length of the wall, sometimes more. She practiced archery several days a week. Now she could hit close to the center of the target nearly every time. With less success, she had gotten staff training, from whoever was available, twice a week. She still had bruised fingers after nearly every session but not as many as she had at the beginning.  
  
The taunts however had been much harder to endure than the bruises. That was why she was sitting on the wall.   
  
Linnorria hated just about everybody right now. She hated Rosemary for openly calling her names. Even though she was to be presented to court next month, and only acted "unladylike" around Linya. She hated the guards for laughing behind hands and sometimes suggesting that she go do "womenly" tasks, and leave the fighting to them. She hated the servants and townsfolk for talking about her behind her back. To afraid of her and her rank to openly call her names. She hated the stupid war and the stupid Scranans most of all.   
  
The war had flourished this past year as king Maggar gained control of all of Scrana. Storm Head's Peak had sent food, clothing and other supplies to the border monthly when they could.   
  
There had even been one skirmish there. A band of fifty Scranan raiders had gotten past the patrols further north. It had been Linya's first time to see combat. It had been sickening. The screams had chilled her but she hadn't panicked. The raiders had foolishly tried to attack the caravan that was taking supplies to the border. Linya and her father had been riding with them, planning to leave them at the border of their lands. It had been foolish because not only had there been the normal three squads of soldiers with the caravan, but their had been an additional two squads to accompany the Baron and his daughter home. The numbers had been even, but the soldiers had had the advantage of knowing the terrain. Linnorria had watched in sick fascination, wishing for her bow, as the guards destroyed the Scranans.  
  
But that had been in May, Linya now sat on the wall silently. The guards near her shifting their feet in wariness. 'Oh I'm not that bad,' Linya thought. 'I only lost control twice. It's not like I'm a monster. Maybe it's just that I'm in a bad mood.' At least that's what she hoped.   
  
"I what I need is a little acceptance," Linya said to herself in a mutter the guards were unable to hear. "That's all I ask, just one person to like me. Just me. For being myself. Not thinking that I'm a wild animal, or a source of entertainment. My parents might try to understand; but they're afraid to. Just like the rest of them. They gave birth to me for Mirthos sake!"   
  
Linya got up with a sigh. 'Their I go again!' she thought as she walked down the steps. 'Wanting the world to be perfect again. Well I'll just have to get used to it. Maybe if I get to go and be a page I'd get more acceptances. Or at least people would only say I'm odd because of me wanting to be a knight, not that other thing. '  
  
Linnorria looked up when she reached the ground wondering what to do next. She had just finished her archery practice and her mother wouldn't need her for anything for another hour or two. She quickly reached a decision and raced over to the pastures. Firemane was grazing on the far side. Linya whistled sharply between her teeth; Firemane's head jerked up at the sound. When she whistled again the yearling horse jogged over. Linya admired the way him as he approached. She loved how horses moved, it was such a fluid movement, and so much grace became evident. 'I wish I could move like,' Linya cut the thought off. ' Oh no you don't. Stop it, or it might happen again.'   
  
When her horse was almost to the fence Linya climbed over it. Firemane came to her and immediately began sniffing her pockets for treats. "My, aren't we the greedy one," Linya said to the horse. She lovingly pulled out a sugar cube out of her pocket and fed it to the horse. "You'll be spoiled rotten soon if this goes on. But who cares. You're the best horse here. Seventeen hands high and only a year old. Next year I'll be able to start training you." The horse stood tall for the first statement seemingly saying, "I know I'm the best" but he snorted at her at the second statement. "You should be excited about it, Firemane Heartfelt. We'll be the best team in the realm in a couple of years."  
  
Linya patted his side and led the horse to the stable. Inside she got out a brush and began to curry him. The horse leaned heavily on the brush sighing in content. Linya laughed at his clowning around. "You're trying to cheer me up," she accused. The horse got an innocent expression on his face. Linya imagined that had he been human he would be saying "Who? Me?" right about now.   
  
Linnorria continued to groom the content horse until he glistened. Then she put the brushes away and led Firemane back outside. "You be good now. No teasing the other horsies," she whispered as she set him loose. He ran around the padlock as Linya turned away. "At least he understands and loves me," she muttered to herself as she turned away. "But he's a horse. Anybody can get a horse to love them by treating it kindly and giving it treats."   
  
'Oh well,' Linya thought. 'I'd best get back to the keep. Mother'll be wanting me soon. And I don't want to keep her waiting.' Linya made a face; she'd rather skip seeing her mother at all. She knew they'd just end up arguing. Linya still wanted to be a knight but her mother insisted that she learn all kinds of stupid things she was absolutely certain she would not need to know.   
  
Lady Melanie met her at the door. "Come on Linnorria," she said. "You need to work on your embroidery this afternoon."   
  
Linya's face twisted. "Mother I plan on starting my training to be a knight in August. Do you really think I'll need to know how to embroider when I'm a knight?! Sewing was bad enough but I might need that someday so I learned. But embroidery?" Linya's mother adverted her eyes and Linnorria was instantly suspicious. "What is it Mother?" she asked trying to keep her voice civil.   
  
"Well Linnorria, you won't be able to start training in August," Lady Melanie hurried on before her daughter protested. "I know you've already had to wait a year. But with the war going on this year we don't have the time or the people to spare to take you to Corus. You know how busy your father is."  
  
Linya's face contorted she knew it was the truth but she had still hoped. Now her fears had been confirmed. Her eyes burned with the effort to hold back tears. "Well, I'm still not learning embroidery!" she told her mother in defiance. "If I can wait for one year I can wait for another. But next year I am going. Whether there is or isn't a war. I won't have you and father trying to keep me safe by coming up with more excuses!" She said the last words as she ran from the room.   
  
She ran until she reached her chambers, then collapsed onto the bed. She let the tears flow, but only for a minute. Then and there she made her resolve. "I'll show them. I'll show everybody. I might be a girl and a freak but I can still be a knight. I know I'm different and I'll be proud of it from now on; not ashamed. I am who I am. And nobody has any right to try and change me. Or curse me because of it. I'll learn as much about myself as possible and learn control. But next year…" she paused, making her voice as firm as possible. "Next year Firemane and I ride for Corus. And knighthood." 


	3. Birthday

Disclaimer: Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce not me.  
  
April 1st,  
  
Storm Head's Peak,  
  
Northwestern Tortall;  
  
in the 22nd year of the reign of  
  
King Jonathan the IV and Thayet, his Queen  
  
461 H.E. (Human Era)  
  
Chapter 3, Birthday  
  
Linnorria paced around her room with nervous energy; today was her 12th birthday. She had no right to be up so early, it being only 5:30 a.m. The sun wouldn't rise for another hour at least. But Linya couldn't help herself. 'Oh, what's going to happen today,' she thought worriedly. She knew she shouldn't trust Rosemary's teasing words but they were hard to keep out of her mind. "You don't have to worry about your birthday," she had mockingly said. "You won't get anything. I'll be surprised if mother and father even remember it." Linya had wanted to tell her she was wrong. But she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. 'What if it's true? What if they did forget?' she thought while she paced.   
  
"But they couldn't forget you. You're much too noticeable to be forgotten. Way too much. Besides you're their second child. Get a grip. Rosemary was just being nasty." she reassured herself in a mutter. "Just calm down and stop thinking about it."   
  
Linnorria went to her bookshelf and pulled out a rather new-looking but used book. Battles and Conflicts in the Immortals War the title read. It was Linya's favorite book. She had gotten it on her last birthday. She smiled at the memory. She had gotten this book and a bow last year. "See Rosemary, they will be prepared. They sure were last year," she stated to her absent sister. Then she lay down on the bed and started rereading it for the sixth time.  
  
An hour and several chapters later Linya was feeling much better. She had decided that Rosemary's ranting was not worthy of her notice. Since it was prone not to have any factual basis. Besides not only was today her birthday but it was the feast of the Trickster. Though not a widely celebrated holiday, it could still be fun. Today was the day you could play tricks on others and say "Trickster smiles."  
  
They were expecting visitors. That's why Linya had been worried. They were supposed to arrive around 10:00 this morning. A "Roland" from a fief called Gray Marshes said he was coming as a formal visit, a get to know your neighbor thing. But Linnoria knew better. He was around 20 and heir to his fief; he was coming to see Rosemary. Rosy may have been mean to her little sister but she didn't look that bad.   
  
"Why do they have to come on my birthday. Aren't birthdays supposed to be fun? Rosemary will be flirting like crazy in hope of getting an heir as a husband. And that qualifies as sickening, not as fun." Linya muttered to herself as she went downstairs. Her family wasn't up yet but some of the kitchen staff was. She could already smell the preparations for breakfast. Linya went in and helped herself to some bread that had been baked yesterday. She ate it as she walked to see Firemane.   
  
When she reached the stables she took a large breath. She never understood why some people complained about the smell. The horses smelled wonderful to her. The grooms were just rising and were beginning their chores. Linya went straight to the grain-room and got a bucket of oats. She always cared for Firemane by herself. When she got to the stall Firemane nickered a greeting, she wasn't sure if it was for the grain or herself. "Hey there, little brother. How are you doing today?" she asked the horse as she poured the contents of her bucket into the feeding bin in his stall. She stayed a minute watching him eat and petting his cheek then went to the tack room for a brush.   
  
She walked into the familiar room, going around the new saddle in the center of the floor to where the brushes were kept. "What new saddle?" Linya said when her brain caught up with what her eyes were seeing. She went over and examined it. I t was made with a tough leather, for endurance rather than beauty. There were also reins and three saddlebags, one of which was full of several useful things. "I told you so Rosemary, I told you," Linya whispered as she hugged the saddle to herself. Then she grabbed the brush and saddle and rushed back to Firemane.  
  
Linnorria had worked with Firemane for two hours, but all she had succeeded in doing was mounting. "Well at least I got that far," she muttered to herself as she rubbed herself. Firemane had proved to be very curious whenever something was put on his back. She had had to put it on 15 times before she was able to get him to hold still long enough to even try it get the reins on him. He had kept trying to see what was on his back and had started circling in his stall.   
  
But now it was time for Linya's staff lessons. She wondered which guard she'd be working with today, hoping it was Liam. He was about 30 but Linya had never asked his actual age. She liked him because he never tried to go easy on her or told her to give up; he simply told her what she was doing wrong and how to fix it. But when Linya got to the practice yard she found it wasn't him, but rather it was Reotar. He wasn't to bad, he had given up telling her she shouldn't be doing this and got on with the lesson. He handed her staff and said, "You're late today. I'd thought you'd finally given up."  
  
"I'll never give up," Linnorria told him coldly as she placed her hands. "And you best show at least a little respect to me Reator. I want you to tell me what I'm doing wrong with my staff work, but otherwise keep your opinions to yourself."   
  
"Yes milady. Okay, let's work on your high block today. I noticed last time that your grip…" and so it continue.  
  
Linnorria looked up, startled, when the bells rang. "Our visitors must be here," she commented.   
  
"Will you be going to meet them milady?" asked Reotar, lowering his staff.   
  
"No, I'll meet them at Midday. I see no reason why my lessons should be interrupted. Reator sighed like he had hoped she would say "yes" and only just managed to parry a blow aimed at his legs.  
  
Miasma watched with interest as the girl had her fingers hit with her opponent's staff. She supposed this was a practice session, but she wondered why this girl would be having one.   
  
She was visiting Storm Head's Peak with her brother from fief Gray Marshes, three days' travel south. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. Roland had come to visit Lady Rosemary, and, as usual, acting like a total fool. But Rosemary seemed to like it. Miasma's mother had made her come "Time you went someplace" but Miasma would have come anyway. She had heard Baron Ishraa and Lady Melanie had another daughter near her age. It had sparked her interest. She had never really gotten to talk to another noble girl before, her mother hadn't let her go to the convent, saying she would train her own daughter, not that Miasma had any intention to go in the first place.   
  
Miasma had been disappointed to find that Linnorria hadn't been with the rest of her family who had greeted her brother and herself on the castle steps. She had tried to ask but nobody heard her. Instead she was shown to the room she was to be staying in and had chosen to entertain herself rather than spend another moment with her stupid brother. So Miasma had found herself wandering to the training yard in hopes that the men-at-arms here also had midmorning practice sessions. But they hadn't been there.  
  
Instead she had found this man-at –arms and this strange girl. She had been shocked when she saw the girl. The girl wore a loose shirt, breeches, and sturdy boots. Her golden hair looked like a wild mane hanging down her back, but that wasn't the shocking thing about it. Her hair and her bright emerald eyes seemed to glow slightly. She doubted anyone else would notice it, but Miasma had the Sight. She wasn't very strong, only able to detect lies and the Gift, but she also had a keener eye than those without it did. The girl's body was slight, and she guessed the girl was about 5 feet 3 inches tall. But she didn't detect any Gift; the girl had something unlike anything she had ever seen before.   
  
But then Miasma blinked. She couldn't see that weird thing any more, but there was still something odd about her. Then the guard said, "You need to adjust your grip again milady."  
  
Miasma jumped when she heard the guard calling this girl "milady" and finally realized that this must be the Baron's younger daughter. "Oh? Really?" Linnorria answered sarcastically. "I never would have thought it. I only have new bruises on my fingers."   
  
"Milady if you wish to stop, be my guest." After a comment Miasma found she couldn't keep from adding one of her own. She called out before she realized she was cutting Linnorria off.  
  
"You—" Linya started to answer but was interrupted by a new voice calling, "But she's couldn't be your guest, since she lives here. I, however, and a guest and I see no reason why you should stop. She was doing just fine."  
  
Linya turned with a startled look. She hadn't known anyone was watching and was rather embarrassed a visitor had heard her be so rude. She saw a girl about her own age approaching. She had crow-black hair a handspan past her shoulders, and light gray eyes. She wore a shirt with big sleeves that was a dark red, and a lose, black skirt that hung to her ankles, but allowed her to move freely.   
  
When she reached Linnorria she held out her hand and said, "Hi, sorry I interrupted you but I couldn't help myself. I'm Miasma of Gray Marshes."  
  
Linya shook the offered hand while replying, "I'm Linnorria of Storm Head's Peak. I don't want to be rude but I need to work of my staff fighting." She held up a bruised hand, "As you can probably tell."  
  
"I'm going to watch, if you don't mind. I like to watch fighting, even if it is only practice," Miasma told her before retreating out of the way once again.   
  
"I'll talk to you later!" Linya called before she returned her attention to Reator. "Let's go." She wasn't able to stop thinking about the girl sitting in the shadows. She hadn't known Roland of Gray Marshes had a younger sister, or that she was coming with him. She hadn't met many other noblewomen, but she was sure Miasma wasn't exactly what you would call typical. 'Perhaps this visit won't be all bad after all,' was her last thought before she felt another bang on her already throbbing fingers. After that she concentrated wholly on the staffs.  
  
Linya had seen Miasma leave several minutes earlier, when Reator finally told her it was time to stop for the day. "You need to go and get ready for your Midday, as do I," he had told her. Linya agreed. Though she wasn't tired, her clothes were streaked with sweat and her fingers had received enough bruises to last her a lifetime. Wordlessly she put her staff away and ran to her rooms.   
  
One of the maids, probably Darissa, had filled her tub. Linya quickly stripped off her clothes and got in. She allowed herself to soak for several minutes, but then began scrubbing herself with soap. Fifteen minutes later a fully dressed Linya departed from her rooms feeling much better after her bath. She was wearing a pair of loose, blue breeches and a full-sleeved black shirt. She had refused to wear another dress after last Midwinter, having had a rather unpleasant experience. Her hair had been brushed and now hung neatly down her back.   
  
She made her way down to the dinner hall where Midday was certainly being served. She made a face. She usually ate her Midday by herself over some book or just while she was wandering around. But today her parents had required her presence. But then she brightened when she remembered Miasma. 'This day might become interesting as yet,' she thought. 'After all, it is the Feast of the Trickster. Who says I can't celebrate it my way?' And with a smile on her face she entered the dining hall. 


	4. Strangers and Tricks

Disclaimer: Only the characters and places yoku don't recognize belong to me.  
  
April 1st,  
  
Storm Head's Peak,  
  
Northwestern Tortall;  
  
in the 22nd year of the reign of  
  
King Jonathan the IV and Thayet, his Queen  
  
461 H.E. (Human Era)  
  
Chapter 4, Secrets, and Tricks  
  
Linnoria had entered the room happy, the mood had lasted for less than a minute. First she had to be officially presented to the visitors. When presented to Roland he had acted as if she was a child, luckily she didn't have to deal with him for long, since he turned his attention back to Rosemary. She had barely been able to say "hello" to Miasma she had been hurried to her seat so quickly. She blanched when she saw the table arrangements. Instead of being seated next to the other girl, like she had hoped, she had been seated next to Rosemary, who was seated next to Roland. Miasma was sitting on his other side; they'd never be able to talk over their older siblings. Linya's parents were sitting on the opposite side of the table along.   
  
But it was the person lounging in the chair across from her own that worried her. It was Haddin, the most powerful mage at Storm Head's Peak, and most likely the whole region. He was also the one person Linnorria truly hated.  
  
It had been he that had declared her to be Giftless. He had reminded Linya too many times that there was something wrong with her. He perdicted that she was possesed with an elemental or a spirit, and seemed to absolutely mirthful every time he reminded her. He had made life miserable for her often enough, conducting his "experiments" as he called them. Linya was certain he was just trying to get her power for his own, not trying to find out what was wrong with her.   
  
Linya growled at the thought as he tried to talk to her. Linya knew there was nothing wrong with her, she was just different. But this man's continuous ranting had made people believe something was wrong.   
  
"So I was wondering if you would come with me today and let me try some more tests," he was saying. He had been saying similar things throughout the meal and Linya hadn't replied. He had also tried to tell her to stay here come August and not go to the palace. She had been trying to ignore his oily voice, and the gooey comments her sister kept making. She was mad at her parents too, since they hadn't even tried to talk to her.   
  
"For the last time Haddin," she said her voice soft and dangerous. "There is nothing wrong with me, and you don't need to conduct any tests, since you won't find anything. I think I've had enough lunch, and will be leaving now."  
  
Then she got up and left the dining hall, not noticing the hate burning in his eyes.  
  
Miasma had sat in frustration ever since lunch had begun. Her brother was being disgustingly polite and charming. Linnorria's parents had tried to talk to her once or twice, but when she answered. They had turned distractedly away. 'That's odd' she thought. They hadn't tried to talk to Linnorria either. They just talked to each other and Rosemary and Roland. She saw Linnorria's face growing red while talking to that oily mage named Haddin she had been introduced to her. When Linnorria had been officially introduced to her, she had held out her hand again. Miasma had been startled to see that all the bruises that had covered her fingers before had all disappeared.   
  
'Something fishy is going on," she had just thought when Linnorria got up and left. No one else seemed to notice her disappearance. Miasma looked at the mage that had been speaking to Linnorria and was frightened to see strong hate gleaming in his eyes. 'Something fishy is definitely going on," she thought again. 'And I'm going to find out what it is.'  
  
Linnorria was standing on the fence looking out at the pastures trying to decide what would be the best trick to play on Haddin, when Miasma found her. Miasma walked right up and got on the fence beside her. "Hi, Linnorria."  
  
"Hello, Miasma," Linnorria said with a lighter voice than Miasma had expected. "Please, call me Linya. The name Linnorria sounds too formal for regular usage. Sorry I left so soon after lunch, but I was upset." She had turned to face Miasma while she had been talking. Miasma had been surprised to see that strange thing glowing in her again. She blinked and looked at Linya again.   
  
"Upset about what? If I may ask." Miasma said.  
  
Linnorria studied Miasma for a second than as if she had made some big discision turned to face her fully once again. Would you mind coming with me somewhere?" she asked. Once again startling Miasma.   
  
"Not at all," she replied. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Just follow me," Linya told her as she climbed over the fence and started walking. Miasma hesitated for a minute, then climbed after Linya, thinking, "This must be bigger than I expected.'  
  
Linnorria wondered what in all the realms she was doing. She had just met this girl but already she trusted her. But Linya had learned to trust her instincts. It was just that it had never told her to trust someone before. But she needed to tell someone. Plus, she had the idea that Miasma had already involved herself. Even if she had only been at Storm Head's Peak for a couple of hours.  
  
Miasma was also deep in thought, though the origins of hers differed greatly. 'Just who is this girl? And who was that mage? I know they said he was the most powerful at Storm Head's Peak, but I have the idea that it something rather different. After all, where did Linya's bruises go? And where is she taking me?' At the last thought Miasma looked around again. They were almost within some trees at the far side of the pasture. The wall was somewhere just behind the trees.  
  
The girls continued to walk in silence until Miasma became rather uncomfortable with it all. Finally, just as they reached the wall, Linya spoke. "We must go outside," she started to clear away ferns as she spoke. Below the ferns was a hole just big enough to crawl through. "This leads to the other side of the wall. Just out of sight of the guards. I built it last September, when I realized someone was watching me," she spoke the words so softly Miasma barely heard. Then before Miasma could ask any of the thousands of questions rushing through her mind, Linya got down and started crawling. Miasma had no choice but to follow.  
  
The hole was rather small and they had to crawl but it wasn't that tight. It was also surprisingly bright. 'Where's that light coming from?' Miasma wondered. But then she saw Linya's hair in front of her. 'It really does glow! It wasn't just a trick of the light!' Miasma's sense of excitement rose. This would really be really big secret, and she was about to become part of it!  
  
They emerged on the other side of the tunnel into the most beautiful grove that Miasma had ever seen. Linya ignored the beauty, instead she was concentraing. Suddenly, Miasma looked up and shivered. She had felt something slide across her skin, it was a warm kind of feeling, but it had come out of nowhere. Linnorria was grinning. In her regular voice she said, "No one can hear us now. Not even a god would be able to."   
  
Miasma turned and stared at her,a look of disbelief on her face. Linnorria laughed whole-heartily at her expression, only instead of fading off into the distance, like it would have been outside, sounded closed in, as I fthey were in a small room. Miasma walked to the edge of the grove, and stubbed her toe on an invisible wall. With an increasing look of amazement in her eyes she walked all the way around, feeling the wall with her fingers. By the time she had completed feeling the circumference she had lost the look of amazement. It had been replaced by the calculating look of someone who had no idea what they were dealing with.  
  
"Don't look so grim," Linnorria told her jokingly. "Just because I'm good, and I do magic differently doesn't mean it's the end of th world."  
  
"Good," Miasma answered back. "For a second there, I seriously thought I had died." She had made her voice mockingly grim, and hurt. "Then with respect in her eyes she asked Linya, "Do you have any idea how many tricks we could play with power like that?" Apparently, she had totally forgotten that they had come all the way out hear just to talk. "I mean just think of all the possibilities. And you could perform them from far away, and no one would that it was you. That is, if you can do magic from far away?"  
  
"Calm down will you? I have absolutly no clue if I can do long-distance magic. You see, when I was younger, I did some things accidentally. I was afaird of myself. I once turned into a horse right after I had wished I could be one. Luckily no one found me that time. But there have been other instantses," Linya explained this with a calm voice, but Miasma could tell that Linya was worried at how she would take the news.   
  
"You turned yourself into a horse! Now that's powerful magic. Do you have wild magic?"   
  
Misama's questions instantly reassured Linya. This girl wouldn't call her names, or be afraid of her, neither would she try to take advantage of her power like Haddin. So Linya gladly explained what she knew.  
  
"No," she said sadly, "I don't have wild magic. Itt would have made everything simpler if I did." As she continued her voice got brighter, "You see, I have something different, no one's sure what it is exactly. People around here," Linya waved a hand in the direction of the castle, "haven't been interested in helping me learn how to control my power, except Haddin, and I don't trust him. So, what little I've learned to do, I done by myself, in secret.  
  
"I'm glad you don't trust Haddin," Miasma told Linya.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Linnorria asked her. "I've never trusted or even liked him, but I haven't really been able to find a reason beyond his liking to say I'm different."  
  
"Well," the words came reluctantly out of her mouth, "When you left early, at lunch, he was watching you walk out. I saw his eyes full of the fiercest hate I've ever seen before."  
  
"Yes, he doesn't like me. I thought he was watching me. That's why I have this place. He hasn't been able to see me correctly for over half a year. I've got the idea that he's jelous. He was the most powerful mage around here for years, now he can't even spy on an untrained girl." Linya grinned as she said the last part, then grew sober again. "I suspect it's that Miasma, but it's something bigger than that too. I just have no clue what it is. Nor do I have any clue what I am."  
  
After several moments of heavy silence Miasma gave the best advice she could, "Linya you're a kid. If you're worried you have a right to be. I sujest you get out of here until you're older. But for now enjoy your youth. It's the Feast of the Trickester, and we mustn't let him down, we must honor my favorite god. We must play tricks. So, will you help me turn this place unsidedown by dinnertime?"  
  
Linya grinned, "If it means we get to do something that will shut Rosy up. And I happen to think Haddin needs payback. I'm in. So where do we start?"  
  
Linnorria and Miasma looked around at the dinner hall. Linya's parents were talking to the captin of the guard and a hunter, who was standing next to their chair. The regular people who worked in the castle were seated on tables a few steps down from their own. They didn't care what anyone said, tonight they were sitting next to each other.   
  
Both of them were struggling to keep smiles off their faces. They couldn't wait for their siblings to arrive. Rosemary entered first, wearing an old-fashioned wimple and veil. They knew what the veil covered: bright pink hair.   
  
It had turned out that Miasma had all kinds of odd mixes she had wanted to try out. Miasma had stolen her mother's hair dye one day, and added dye used for dying yarn. It had taken her several tries to find the correct proportions to use, but in the end Miasma had a wonderful hair dye.  
  
A minute later, Roland came in, right now he looked fine, but it was only a matter of time. Both of their faces were set seriously, but it was hard to keep them that way. Linya had taken herr own turn at dyes, only she had used magic. Whenever Rosemary touched, or even brushed him tonight his clothes would change into a series of bright colors.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. Rosemary rose to great him, she held out a hand… there, they'd touched. Roland's clothes proceeed to turn into first bright pink, then putressient orange, razy yellow, blood red, and neon green. The thing was, only Rosemary, Roland, and themselves could see any difference at all. Both Rose and Roland looked around, trying to see if anyone else reacted.. Miasma and Linya instantly began having an involbed conversation. The saw that no one had noticed so they didn't say anything, they didn't want people saying they were as crazy as Linya after all.  
  
The girls waited in silence for their biggest trick of all to coe into play. "Three, two one," Linya counted. Right on track there was a muffled scream. Haddin would find himself seeing hungry lions all through dinner. He came in at a faster rate, completely lacking his usual dignity. Occasionally he glanced behind his shoulder and shuddered; they were especially greusome lions.  
  
Linya and Miasma had the hardest time keeping their faces straight all through dinner, but somehow they managed not to laugh.  
  
The feast had been filled with people looking oddly at Rosemary and Roland as they occasionally blocked their eyes, and their being careful not to touch. People had also starred at Haddin as he constantly shuddered, and had a horrified look on his face.  
  
When the dinner was finally over, the girls went back to Linya's room. "Did you see that look on his face?" Linya asked as she made one of her own.  
  
"Or his shudder?" Miasma said as she mock-shuddered herself.  
  
Both girls burst out laughing. They gave each other high-fives while calling, "We are a success!" Then they both collapsed onto the floor, shaken with uncontrollable giggles. 


	5. Accepted

Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me, plot, etc. The setting and things you recognize belongs to the great Tamora Pierce.  
  
A.N. Review! Hi. Chapter 5 is up! This is my birthday present to you. (It's my birthday!) And School's out now so I'll be able to update faster. Just so you know, I actually do have ideas for what's going on, and I beg you, if you read this, and even if you don't, to review. I'm dying here!  
  
Late July,  
  
Storm Head's Peak,  
  
Northwestern Tortall;  
  
in the 22nd year of the reign of  
  
King Jonathan the IV and Thayet, his Queen  
  
461 H.E. (Human Era)  
  
Chapter 5, Accepted  
  
THACK! 'Not bad,' Linya thought as she drew another arrow. Without aiming, she set the arrow on the string, raised the bow, and shot the second arrow. Before another thought could come to mind, she repeated the action in quick secession. THACK! THACK! THACK! She was drawing a circle exactly 3 inches around the first arrow, which had hit the target dead center.  
  
After shooting 10 arrows in 2 minutes time, Linya's blue-clad shoulders ached, but not a lot. 'That's going to come back to haunt me later," she thought as she yanked the arrows out. She rubbed her shoulder and stretched before she set a new arrow on the string. Her blue-green eyes glanced at the target and her brown beeches and blue shirt were beginning to show signs of her exertion.  
  
Then all of a sudden an unexpected voice called, "Linya!"   
  
Linnorria's head jerked around just as she released the string. THACK! She turned and glared at the quivering arrow; it had barley landed on the target. Then Linya spun and glared at the girl that was running toward her.   
  
A black-haired, gray-eyed figure was quickly approaching, waving a letter back and forth all the way. When she was several yards distant she slowed, then stopped right beside her friend, not even breathing hard. "I'm in!" she cried. "It took pleading and behaving myself, but they let me. A month's confinement, but I'm here, and I'm in!"  
  
"Calm down, Miasma!" Linnorria yelled over her friend's chatter. Miasma took a deep breath and stopped talking a mile a minute. "When'd you arrive? And what are you talking about?" Linya asked her eager friend.  
  
"I just arrived a couple minutes ago," Miasma answered with a large grin on her face. "I'm so excited because I finally convinced my parents to let me be a page this year! I get to travel south to Corus with you later this week!"  
  
Linya's face grew bright with a grin of her own, her eyes flashed brightly once, and her hair started to glitter. "Yes!" she yelled. "Yay for you Miasma!" They gave each other high fives, stinging their hands with the impact.   
  
Then Linya started carefully putting her long yew bow and buckskin quiver away while listening to Miasma's story. "You see, when we got home to Gray Marshes on the 24th, my parents had a celebration feast in honor of my brother's betrothal." Miasma stopped and grinned at Linya, now that their sibling's had been betrothed; they were all but sisters.   
  
"I tried to talk to my parents then, but I didn't get a chance to tell them about our plans until the 28th. You know how busy they are with the war. Well, they were horrified, just as we expected." Linnorria smiled at that, Miasma's mother was much to protective of her only daughter. Miasma wrinkled her nose in disgust, but then continued her narrative.   
  
"I spent all of May getting them used to the idea, asking, pleading, and giving reasons. By June, they were used to it, and said I could go, but I had to prove that I was ready, and could keep up with the boys. So I practiced archery, staff-work, and my intellectual work until I satisfied their expectations." Miasma grimaced as she said that.  
  
"But that's not the worst of it. My parents made me promise to behave the entire summer!! And I promise you; it was the hardest thing I ever did! I mean, 2 ½ months, for Mithros sake!" Miasma practically yelled it, then stopped, panting for breath.  
  
"Yikes!" Linya remarked, sounding impressed. "I wish I could have seen that! You had a ton of trouble behaving while you were here, and you were a guest!"  
  
Miasma laughed at her friend's words. "True," she admitted, "But then, I wasn't really trying. It wasn't any big deal when I did my tricks here, but it's worth it to behave when it means the chance of fulfilling your dream." Miasma had stopped speaking, but when she saw Linya's expectant glare, she added in a rush, "And being with your best friend, of course."  
  
Linnorria chuckled, "Come on in, it sounds like you've had a tough summer. I think we have just enough time to get in trouble before dinner starts." She stopped walking when she didn't hear her friend beside her. She looked back and saw Miasma looking extremely guilty, an odd expression on her friend's face, since she was an expert at looking innocent and avoiding punishment.  
  
"Well, um, Linya," Miasma started. "I, uh, I already took the, um…opportunity to…" she trailed off, avoiding her friend's sharp gaze.  
  
"To what?" Linnorria demanded.  
  
"To put a pinch of sneezing powder in the vegetable stew that Rose always has the cooks make for her." Miasma said in a rush as she smiled weakly.  
  
"And you didn't come and see me first?!" Linya demanded, her voice outraged, but her friend missed her smiling eyes.  
  
"Well," Miasma said, "I needed to do a trick, being good kills me. The only way I managed to survive this summer was by planning and mixing stuff to use. Plus, I thought you would appreciate it. I'm…" Miasma finally looked up, and saw her friend shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"I'm just disappointed that I didn't get to help you," Linya laughed, her eyes twinkling. "This is wonderful. You're back, we're going to be pages, and Rose is going to sneeze her nose off," Linya said as they started walking again. "Come on in, I need to put my arm guard's away, and you need to get into something cleaner."  
  
"What's with you and being clean?" Miasma complained, but she was walking right beside Linya. The other girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, what's with you and doing tricks?" she retorted. "That's just the way I am. When it's travel-stained, and dirty it's time to change into something new."  
  
Miasma put on an exaggerated humble expression and made her gray eyes go wide. Linya couldn't help giggling, and together they walked into the castle talking jovially.  
  
"So Miasma," Baron Ishraa said at dinner that evening, "you'll be going south to the capital with Linnorria."   
  
It wasn't really a question, but things like that had never stopped Miasma. "Yes, I was able to convince my parents that being a page was the right thing for me to do right now," Miasma's tone was perfectly serious as she answered, but her eyes kept flickering to Rosemary, waiting for her to stop talking and take a bite.  
  
Ishraa's face was slightly troubled, and Linya, sitting on his right, was worried at his hesitation. He was usually a very decisive and abrupt man. But bouts of slowness had come on more and more frequently these last few weeks. And the look in his eye seemed odd to Linnorria.  
  
She stopped glancing at Rosemary and turned her gaze fully on Haddin, forgetting the good humor that she had had since Miasma had arrived that afternoon. Remembering every secret worry and suspicion she had harbored that summer.   
  
He appeared to be concentrating a little too fiercely for Linya to feel comfortable. Linya glanced from him to her father, her eyes glowing a bit more than usual in her worry.  
  
Miasma, sitting across from Linya, was finally rewarded with a fit of sneezing from Rosemary. She turned with a smug stance, and laughter in her eyes, to share her amusement with Linya, but when she saw her friend's set jaw, she worried. Not much got Linnorria in a bad mood when tricks were afoot. Her silent laughter died immediately, and her eyes darted around, searching for the source of irritation.  
  
When she saw nothing, she finally looked back at Linya and made eye contact. Linnorria lifted he eyebrows, glaring first at Haddin, then with less accusation at her father.   
  
Miasma spent a confused moment wondering what in the realms was going on. Sure they didn't trust Haddin, but what did the Baron have to do with that?  
  
Linya saw her confused face and surpressed a sigh of exasperation. She put her fingers to her eyes than glanced at her father, mouthing silently, "Use the Sight!"  
  
'Oh,' Miasma thought, finally understanding what her friend wished of her. She nodded to Linya and closed her eyes. She did that flick in her mind that activated her weak Sight, then opened them again slowly. She turned her head until she was looking straight at Haddin. He was glowing a bright orange now as he took another bite and chewed slowly, apparently listening to the woodsman on his left as he told a tale. Miasma's eyes narrowed in Linya's suspicions, 'Why was he using so much magic at dinner?'  
  
Her head spun as she caught another flicker in the corner of her eye. It was an orange strand leading off of Haddin's aura. It went straight to the Baron, connecting him to the mage.  
  
Miasma stifled an outraged protest, and for once her usual laughing eyes were dead serious. She blinked, losing the Sight, and her wide, gray eyes locked with Linnorria's blue-green ones across the table and she gave a small, curt nod.   
  
Then she sat forward, and started talking to the Duchess, trying to appear normal while waiting to see what her friend would do. "So, Lady Melaine, I hear that the plans are that Linya and I shall be leaving for Corus on Friday, do you have any more details than that?"   
  
Linya barely heard Miasma, as she contemplated what she should do. 'So, Haddin has been trying to bewitch my father is he?' she thought. 'This is too far, even for him. Especially for him. He's done too much to me, and I won't have him hurting my family. But what can I do?' Linnorria almost laughs at that thought. 'Okay, so I can do rather a lot. But what will work? And what about when I leave?' Her head is filled with worried arguments, all saying that something should be done. Linya looks up at her father's tired face, and loses all the worthless arguments.   
  
She sits up decisively and places a gentle hand on his arm. "Are you alright, Father?" she asks, as she reaches out with her mind, Linya feels dumb that she didn't do that in the first place. She finds the strand of orange, carefully keeping her mind from touching it, wondering how she can separate it from her father without letting Haddin know she is doing it.  
  
Baron Ishraa starts at her touch, totally unlike him, then mutters confusedly, "Yes, I'm…fine. I'm fine, Linya."  
  
Linnorria bites her lip at how pitiful her strong father sounds, and loses all caution. She withdraws her mind, then concentrating on the string of orange being broken, leans forward slightly. It takes less than a second for her power to fulfill the thing she has requested of it.   
  
Haddin lets out a sudden cry, jumping to his feet, and all conversation stops as everyone spins to stare at him. "What is wrong, mage?" Ishraa asks, and Linya quickly redraws her mind completely back into her body, snapping out of the power she had immersed herself in, knowing now that she has been successful.  
  
Haddin glances wildly around as if just realizing how many people were there. "I…" he pauses, gathering himself.  
  
"Well? Speak up man," the Baron says impatiently. "Our food is getting cold." Linya can't help smiling as her father speaks. He sounds completely normal and triumph grows on her face. Miasma is smiling again as she realizes her friend has come out conqueror once more.  
  
Haddin looks at Baron Ishraa as he answers, "I'm sorry my lord. It was nothing important. A dog just tried to jump up on me, that's all."   
  
The Baron is startled at his response, for the mage is usually much to dignified to start that easily, but he remembers a certain April feast. But still he laughingly says, "Probably thought you were a bit of pork, my friend." He seats himself as the 'well-built' mage's face twists. Chuckles come from the corners of the room, as the tensions ease, but a few people near the mage mutter softly, "Didn' see no dog," "nor I."   
  
Linya and Miasma sit with faces carefully clear of triumph, showing only small traces of amusement. When all of the sudden Rosemary bursts into a spasm of sneezing.   
  
Miasma chuckles, and Linya gives a small smile to her friend, but her heart isn't in it. For she can almost feel the mage's glare of pure hatred on her back. She might have been the victor this day, but was she any match for a full-grown and powerful scheming mage? And just what was he trying to do to her father?  
  
"I think we should plan on leaving at dawn," her father was saying. "Then we can get as much travel-time as possible. Can you be ready by then?" Linnorria pastes a smile to her face as she turns to answer him, wishing that her thoughts could focus on the more joyful subject of her travels, instead of worrying about plotting mages, but she cannot help herself.  
  
Miasma looked around carefully as she crept along the hallway. Linnorria had given her the signal to her at the end of dinner, scratching her nose, then winking, telling Miasma that they needed to talk, and at the secret grove. She wrinkled her nose, it was fun to creep out through the halls and past the horse pastures when you knew you were going to have fun planning a trick, but when it was serious, like this was sure to be, it wasn't so fun, instead it was rather terrifying.   
  
Her eyes scanned the hall in front of her as she reached the kitchen. Then, silently she bent down, and withdrew several long, thin, pieces of metal from the hem of her black breeches. Miasma inserted first one pick, than another, as she unlocked the door.   
  
Quietly she opened it. Miasma stopped and glanced around for signs of life, seeing no one; she crept forward toward the door. Suddenly she jumped, stifling a cry. She had just felt something brush past her leg!   
  
Meow," came a quite cry from the floor by her feet. Miasma looked down at the cat and almost cursed. "Linya," she quietly addressed the golden cat as it looked up at her with glowing blue-green eyes, "if you would just stop startling me like that, we could get somewhere."  
  
The cat, now identified as Linya, wound around her feet just as she took a step, rubbing against her legs, extracting a real curse from the black-haired girl. The cat meowed again, then bounded toward the far door. Miasma watched silently, as it stopped and glared up at the doorknob. Then she shook her head as the door opened for Linya. "Thank the Goddess that regular cats don't have that power," she muttered as Linya bounded out the door, then sat down to wait for her.  
  
Miasma stumbled out of the kitchen, and shut the door behind her. Linya started walking forward on four feet, towards the pasture. Miasma ran to catch up, cursing her friend for first keeping her up, then not waiting.   
  
Miasma finally drew even with the cat just as they reached the pasture fence. "Linnorria, will you please change back now!" she hissed at the cat.   
  
Linya ignored her as she studied the fence, then timidly put one paw out. It connected with nothing and gave off a small spark. Her friend's eyes grew big as she watched Linya rear up on her hind legs and put both of her front paws against the shied by the fence, causing sparks to fly in several directions. She turned her eyes away from the painful light. Then she heard an angry yowl, and it grew dark once more.  
  
When she glanced back, her Linya was once again in human form, leaning against a rail. "Sorry about that," she said to Miasma. "I sensed the shied from the kitchen, and couldn't let you touch it. It had the feel of Haddin to me, but it's gone now."   
  
Miasma let out a small "oh." Suddenly feeling very glad that Linya had ignored her.  
  
"We still need to go somewhere a bit more private," Linnorria whispered as she glanced around. "He shouldn't notice the ward is gone for a while yet, but I don't know how long my fake shield will distract him." Then not waiting for an answer she swung herself up and over the wooden pole.  
  
Miasma shook herself, then followed.  
  
"…so Haddin is definitely up to something. I just don't know what to do about it," Linya concluded. She had just finished telling her friend the details of the events at dinner, and was pacing restlessly around the grove.   
  
Miasma bit her lip, thinking about it as she sat cross-legged on the ground. After a minute she spoke, "Can't you somehow shield your family from magical influence?" she asked. "Then you could just check up on them a couple of times a year, and they'd be safe from Haddin."  
  
But Linya was already shaking her head. "I thought of doing something similar to that," she admitted, "but what if they need a healer? Or what if they're attacked and they need magical help? Then Haddin wouldn't help them when they need a mage."  
  
Miasma shifted her weight as she thought aloud, "Well…couldn't you do something to reduce his powers to just healing?"  
  
Linnorria stood still for a moment as she took a second and considered the suggestion. "I don't know but I'll try."   
  
"I don't know enough about magic for this, really," Miasma muttered, then louder she said, "Well, if that doesn't work, just make sure you check up on your family often. I can't think of anything else."  
  
"That's alright," Linnorria told her friend. "Any ideas help. I'll make sure to keep you posted. But we should really get to be now before he notices the wards are down."   
  
"Okay Linya, goodnight then," Miasma said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants.  
  
Then Linnorria grinned. "If you want I'll do the unlocking in the future, goodnight," she said as once, more her form slid down into cat shape.  
  
A.N.  
  
Okay, thanks for reviewing people.  
  
Kogen- yes I know who you are. I gave you that name, you crazygirl. How could I not know?   
  
Lord Dragonblade- may I refrain from ever calling you "lord" again. And of course it's great. I wrote it after all. And thanks for that bit about me in your bio, demonic squirrels rule!!  
  
alli of trebond-- I know it's great. Besides you know as much about the story as I do. When are you going to start writing yours?  
  
Rubber Duck- Thanks!! I came up with the names a while ago. I just wanted to use them here. And I wrote the first 4 chapters a while ago too; I just took a while to post them. (I'm very lazy) If you ever read this, sorry for the delay.  
  
BlueAppleFilly-- Thanks for reviewing!


	6. The Dangers of Traveling

Disclaimer: Same old thing. Only my stuff is mine. The rest belongs to the Great Tamora Pierce.  
  
A.N. I'm really trying to improve my grammar, so please either just ignore it or tell me. Also in the last chapters, I've just noticed that the breaks didn't show up, so from now on I'll be doing them like this.-------------- Sorry about that.  
  
Late July,

Storm Head's Peak,

Northwestern Tortall;

in the 22nd year of the reign of

King Jonathan the IV and Thayet, his Queen

461 H.E. (Human Era)  
  
Chapter 6, The Dangers of Traveling  
  
Linnorria surveyed her room one last time before she closed her bags. They would be leaving for Corus within the hour, and she wanted to be sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "Oh boy," she said, taking a deep breath, "Here we go." And with that she swung her bag onto her shoulder and stepped out the door.  
  
Linya always wore her hair either down or braided and wound around her head, the later being her choice for the day. She had refused in a rather loud confrontation with her parents, to cut it in the traditional chin-length cut of a page. Her emerald-green eyes stared out in front of her, and her stride was swift and determined as she went out.  
  
However she had only taken a few steps down the hallway when Miasma's door opened right in front of her. Miasma rushed out with a worried look on her face, murmuring all the while, "Where is it, where did it go, I can't believe this!" Her volume was rising steadily, and Linya grinned as Miasma swept by her.  
  
"Hey Mia!" Linnorria called to her friend, wondering whether she was going to have a heart attack, "What's the problem?" Miasma let out a small squeak and swung about, her face panicked.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she remarked matter of factly.   
  
Linya rolled her eyes, "Well who else could it be? The Lioness? Honestly you would think I was invisible, for all the attention you pay to me."  
  
Miasma swept her speech away with a flick of her hand. "Yeah, whatever," she grumbled impatiently. "Linya have you seen a snake around here? I seem to have lost mine."  
  
'I knew we were going to have problems this morning,' Linya thought to herself before answering. "No, I have not seen your snake. Can you just forget it and get ready to leave? We need to go grab some breakfast. We have a long ride today." She could not keep her voice from sounding irritated, and Miasma looked hurt.  
  
"Fine!" Miasma said roughly. "I'll go get ready and you leave the snake, but if anyone gets bitten, it's not my fault." Miasma turned and stamped into her room, shutting the door firmly behind.  
  
Linnorria shook head, but sighed. "Okay, I'll go get the snake," she told the door. 'Why is it always me?' she wondered as she set down her bag. She sat down Indian-style, her brown breeches crinkling as she tried to keep her light green tunic from puffing up. Linya closed her eyes, imagining snakes, and took a deep breath. She reached out with her mind, searching for the familiar shape of a snake.  
  
Suddenly she jerked her head up, her eyes narrowed and she leapt up. She ran down the hallway, her golden hair streaming behind her. Her mind pounding to the rhythm of her running feet. 'Got to get there in time. Got to get there in time.' She reached the stairs and leapt onto the banister without slowing, seemingly flying down it. Knowing that the punishment of practicing all those times would pay off if she got there in time. She leapt from the end of the banister and landed running for the kitchen. 'Got to get there, got to get there in time.' She opened the doors with a BANG! Startled cooks and maids turned to stare as she ran in. Linya barely stopped as her emerald eyes swept the room along with her senses. Her mind found it and she ran toward the fireplace along the west wall where a servant-boy was getting ready to start the fire. "Stop it! Get away from there!" she yelled as she worriedly rushed over. He had just turned around with a confused expression on his face when she pulled him away from the pile of tinder he had been about to light.   
  
"What are you doing?" the boy yelled as he wrenched himself away from her. He took a step towards the fireplace and fierce hissing broke out from a corner.   
  
"Get back," Linya told him coldly. The boy turned white and carefully took a step back; the he turned and ran. Shrieks came from a few of the maids and the whole kitchen broke into loud speech, but Linya heard none of it. She was concentrating on calming the snake. She hissed to it softly, slowly edging toward it. Come on, she thought as the snake stopped hissing and regarded her. Come on she told the snake telepathically. I'll take you outside.   
  
The snake looked at her for a couple more seconds then came towards her. Straight outside? it asked her, no stops along the way? I'll be home again?  
  
Yes, straight outside, Linya reassured it as it crawled up on her arm. She frowned as she recognized the snake as one of the more poisonous types of vipers that could be found in that area. No more moving you around against your will.  
  
She stood up slowly, cradling her arm with the viper on it, trying to keep her arm in a position that would be comfortable for the snake. Linya ignored the stares of the cooks and the hushed whisperings of the maids. She looked up and simply said, "I'll be taking him outside now, will someone please help me open the door?" Linya heard quite a few mutterings, as maids shifted from foot to foot and cooks became quite suddenly involved with their cooking. "Well?" Linya asked again, glaring at the crowd as she started tapping her foot with impatience.   
  
"I'll help you milady," a quiet voice said as a girl no older than 6 stepped up to open the door. "That was my brother you saved."   
  
Linya gave the girl a reassuring smile as she told her laughingly, "Thank you dear. Please tell your brother to watch out for visitors next time, before he sets someone's tail on fire." The girl gave her a small smile before she turned and left.   
  
Linnorria walked outside and shook her head. 'It's a good thing I'll be leaving today,' she thought, 'People here can't take many more scenes like that one from me. They're afraid of me enough already.' Then she smiled down at the snake. 'Though I must say, they were even more afraid of you than me.'   
  
Linya stooped walking and crouched down near the gate. Okay, she addressed the snake; it's time for you to go home now. Stay away from this place in the future.   
  
It looked up at her with black eyes then started to unwind itself from her arm. Goodbye, it whispered, then it slithered off into the bushes.   
  
Then in the fury she felt Linnorria turned around and ran back to the castle to give Miasma a piece of her mind for scaring innocent snakes.  
  
"Honestly!! What did you think you were doing picking up snakes? And poisonous ones at that?" Linya yelled at Miasma as soon as she burst through her room door.   
  
Miasma looked up from her bed where she was finishing stuffing all her clothes in her bag. Her black hair was dangling loosely to her chin, where it had recently been cut to and her gray eyes looked more surprised than anything else. She sat down after a second, looking entirely innocent with a blank face in her black breeches and red tunic. "Why Linya, whatever are you talking about?" she finally said to her friend's expectant glare.  
  
"Don't give me your 'Why Linya's.' You're the one that lost a snake, and it very well could have killed someone!"   
  
Miasma dropped the innocent look and looked down at her feet. "Too late for stopping my Why's, I already did them," she muttered, then looked up slowly. "Sorry, I was looking for it. But then you told me to go get ready." She looked up at Linya's red face and grinned. "And we are going to be late if we don't go downstairs soon," she jumped up, putting her bag on her back, and offered her arm to her friend. "So, will you join me milady?"  
  
Linnorria shook her head slowly. "I don't know how you managed to catch that snake in the first place," she held out a hand to stop the explanation, "and I don't really care. Just don't use animals in your tricks anymore okay?"  
  
Miasma seemed to think about it for a moment, but seeing how serious her friend was, stopped playing and said, "Okay."   
  
She held out her hand and Linya shook it heartily, "Okay Miasma, lets go get some breakfast before they leave without us."

------------------------------

Breakfast was a hurried affair with people bustling about, making sure everything was ready for the Baron's trip to the capital. There would be a squad of men-at-arms going as well as the Baron, Linnorria, Miasma, and several servants. It was a day's ride to Corus and if they were going to get there before sunset they were going to have to start riding right after breakfast.   
  
The two girls stuffed their food in their mouths in a most unladylike manner until the duchess reproved them. Even after that they still ate entirely too fast. Linya was the first of the two to finish and jumped up at once. "See ya' Mia," she yelled in response to the other girls' cry to wait for her. And she rushed out to saddle her horse.  
  
"Hey Firemane," she whispered with both her voice and mind when she got to his stall. Firemane Heartfelt whoofed softly at her as she opened the door and slid in. He came over and started sniffing the front of her tunic, then stood still letting her stroke his neck. Boy, aren't you confident today, she remarked to the horse.   
  
He looked straight at her with one of his huge eyes and answered, Since you have a carrot in your tunic, and you are here, even if I have to wait, I still know I'll get it.  
  
You really are overconfident, Linya told the horse. Then she slowly took the carrot out of her tunic and took a big bite. She chewed loudly, letting Firemane see it all. I guess it's mine now.  
  
Firemane had been watching her antics all the while, and stood perfectly still. But when she went to take a second bite, he whipped his head around and snatched it. I guess not, he said as he gulped it down all at once.   
  
Linnorria laughed in delight. All right, you win, she admitted. You're getting as bad as Miasma. But we still have a long journey today, and I'm the one who will be riding.  
  
Firemane sighed, All right, go ahead and saddle me up. But I'm still waiting for the day when I get to ride. Linnorria laughed again and got on with the job.

------------------------------------

Miasma looked out from her horse at the sea in pure delight. They had traveled west for three and half-hours already that morning, and had just reached the Emerald Ocean. It was her first glimpse of it and that seemingly never-ending field of moving water awed her. "It's beautiful," she murmured.   
  
Linnorria, beside her, mounted on Firemane, heard and agreed. "I've heard it described, but it's not the same thing as seeing it for yourself."   
  
Baron Ishraa came up beside her. "See what I meant Linya?" he asked her. "Something as beautiful and as deadly as yourself does exist."  
  
Linya turned in her saddle and looked at her father to see his joking face. She wrinkled her nose at him and retorted, "Oh, it might be as deadly as I am, but nothing is as beautiful." Then she asked him, more seriously, "Can we rest here for a couple minutes? I want to be able to touch it."   
  
He considered her request for a moment, weighing how much time that would take. " The horses need a rest and we'll need to stop for lunch shortly anyway, so why don't we just have an early lunch here."   
  
"Thank you Da!" she yelled while Miasma yelled, "Thank you Baron." They both dismounted and hurriedly unsaddled their horses, then turned and with more grace than one would expect of two girls who had ridden all morning raced down to the beach.  
  
Linnorria, in grinning triumph, won the race. She fell to her knees in senseless grace and traced her hands through the sand before hurriedly turning her attention to her boots and the process of removing them.   
  
Miasma panted silently as she ran after Linya, but before coming along-side her friend she stopped and considered her options. She could take her defeat as if it meant nothing to her, and was simply a run for fun, but this in itself would not be fun. She could make a deal of it rather loudly to Linya, but then she would most likely end up looking like a fool. She shook her head as these plots rushed through her mind and quickly settled on the third.  
  
Linnorria was so eager to get in the water she had torn off her boots in record time. She was just eagerly standing (already she had rolled up her pants) to run into the waves, when Miasma came up behind her. She jumped up and put both of her hands on the other girl's taller and thinner shoulder, pushing her downward. Linya, unprepared for the sudden weight shrieked and she stumbled and fell. Miasma set herself to punishing her friend in the best way she could think of…a tickle attack. She sat on Linya's legs, and caught an arm; she dragged her fingertips oh so softly across the captured arm and received a shriek in response worthy of a banshee.  
  
"Stop it!" Linnorria shouted, barely getting the words out between howls of laughter and rage. "Oh…" laugh, "You'll pay…" more laughter followed by a shriek as Miasma grabbed her other arm as well, "For this!" she coughed out, followed by another burst of giggles.   
  
"I won't stop until I have you begging for mercy like a starving dog does for a meaty bone. No, nobody beats me so easily."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Linya challenged back, barely able to breathe by now. Then in a sudden burst of determination she twisted Miasma off of her and tackled her friend. She gave her a slight cuff to keep her silent as she used Miasma as a couch and reached for her magic. She got it in seconds and focused it immediately to her will, as she jumped off her friend.   
  
Miasma curled up into a giggling ball almost instantaneously started a mixture of giggling and yelling at the invisible offender.  
  
"See how you like it," Linnorria told her, as she watched her friend struggle to stop the spell from tickling her.  
  
"Stop the spell Linya," Miasma wheezed between giggles. Linnorria simply raised her eyebrows and stood back. "Stop…it…Linya," Miasma barely breathed out. Linya stood while watching her friend, but suddenly her expression turned from faint amusement to concern. Miasma's face was starting to turn red from lack of breath, a color she had never seen her friend's face wear.  
  
Linnorria crouched down and took off the spell right away. "Are you okay?" she worriedly asked her friend as Miasma sat up, coughing.   
  
"I am now," she said as she took deep breaths. "Boy Linya," she said as she looked up at her in wonder, and for the first time, the slightest bit of fear. Linnorria winced. "You're my friend and all, but I sure don't know what that was. I couldn't breathe!"  
  
"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!" Linnorria cried in a hurt tone. "I didn't want it to do anything but give you the same amount of tickling you gave me!"  
  
Miasma stood up so she would no longer have to lean back to see Linya. "I know. But be careful will you?" she said. Then seeing the hurt in her friend's eyes added, "All I ask is that you be careful, you're still my friend. Okay?"  
  
Linya nodded, but her Emerald eyes seemed to have dimmed to a bare flickering, instead of her normal steady glow only Miasma seemed to be able to detect.   
  
"Hey," Miasma told her gently, "there's still a big ocean waiting for us here, and we need to see it before lunch. We only have a couple of minutes, so why don't we make the most of them." 

She was satisfied to see a small smile form on Linya's face and a slight gleam returning to her eye. "Okay," her friend answered.

-------------------------------------

They spent the next ten minutes splashing in the waves, then came back to the picnic the rest had set out as if nothing had happened. They had a nice meal of meat and cheese stuffed into a roll, though not warm, it was still pleasant enough to be enjoyable. The two girls laughed and joked with everyone there, and Miasma even tried to demonstrate her talents with juggling on the request of Baron Ishraa. Everyone laughed after that, and it was an altogether enjoyable time.  
  
When they were packing up to leave again, Linya suddenly stood still, thinking that something was missing. "Do you hear anything?" she warily asked her father.  
  
He had been talking to an arms-man but turned to look at his daughter at her urgent tone. "Do you hear anything?" she repeated.   
  
He leaned his head from side to side, listening then started to say, "No, I don't hear…" Then he turned suddenly several shades whiter and finished his sentence, "anything."   
  
Linnorria's fears were confirmed at once. When everything got quiet, even the animals, it meant something bad or strange was happening, usually something like bandits. She ran ahead, barely hearing her father start to give commands the soldiers. She reached the horses, which had remained in sight of the group the entire time. She found Firemane and quickly grabbed her bow from the pile by his saddle. He whinnied at her but she brushed him away with a no time! She strung her bow with a quick, practiced motion, then swung her quiver up onto her shoulder just as she heard the first yells behind her.  
  
She spun about with an arrow on the string and observed the scene of growing chaos. A band of 15 to 20 men had just charged the group, arms-men had already drawn swords and stood before the servants, ready to protect them, the horses, and fight the men all at once. Her father had his sword out as well, fighting already. Miasma had whipped a knife out of some concealed sheath and was standing down in a crouching position, ready to leap into the fray.   
  
It barely took any time for Linya to observe everything and set her bow. She shot the first arrow, carefully aiming, at one of the men trying to go around the soldiers and attack from behind. Linya heard the man's scream and saw him fall. Screams of pain and battle cries were erupting all over the small battlefield as swords cut and a few bandits were hit by well-aimed and deadly arrows.   
  
Linya cried out in frustration. She was afraid to fire into the fray, for she didn't want to hit anyone from Storm Head's Peak but she couldn't just pick off those who stumbled, wounded too far away from the fight.   
  
She thought of her magic and turned a sickly green, she didn't want to hurt anyone that way, it seemed to be…cheating or something. Then she looked down as Miasma faced a man with a wicked-looking axe, her knives were her only defense. She swooped under his wild swing, and stabbed him in the chest, blood ran over her hands as he fell. Baron Ishraa was in a fight with a rough swords-man, and he was bleeding from the shoulder, though in better shape than the other guy, it still tore Linnorria's heart.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!" she yelled over the din. There was a flash of light from her eyes as she said that, bright enough that it was impossible to go unnoticed, even in a battle. Everyone looked up at her, for just a second and stopped fighting, but that second was enough. Using the same spell she had accidentally hurt Miasma with earlier, she smote the bandits. The 8 men left alive fell and started rolling on the ground. Laughing, almost against their will, and crying out for mercy as no wound could force a man.   
  
Miasma had looked up with everyone else, just in time to see the look of firm determination and hurt in her friend's face. She had already wounded, if not killed a man with her knife, and had thrown sand and dirt with into the eyes of another man she had just faced. She looked down at the rolling men, their faces starting to turn blue, and blanched. She had fought with a kind of glory, knowing she was fast and skillful with a knife, and even ready to kill a man; but she was NOT, not at all ready to see a man killed by a spell that was tickling him to death. She turned away and through up; and suddenly heard the noise of several others, mostly the servants, but some of the soldiers as well, copying her move.  
  
Linya gazed down at her handy work. If you could call it that, and felt like crying, only she knew she couldn't. Her gaze was sharp, and her face unemotional, but her eyes barely held any light at all.  
  
Figures were starting to come up the slope, the servants and guards grimly leaving the dead bandits. Some of them started bandaging their wounds, or helping their friends, but all of them firmly avoided Linya's gaze. They seemed to flow around her, all ignoring her, standing there, silently observing their movements.  
  
Baron Ishraa came up to her, his solid figure giving off reassuring warmth. "Linya," he said quietly so only she would hear him, "It had to be done."  
  
She looked up at him with eyes both empty and deadly. "I know," she whispered quietly, but violently. "Oh, how I know, but now they're all going to think I'm a monster." She let out a hollow laugh that had no amusement in it. "That is, if they didn't already."  
  
Baron Ishraa almost looked lost at this. How could you comfort someone who had just ruthlessly tickled 8 men to their death? "Oh, honey," he finally said. "You protected us as best you knew how. You did what you could, and that's what counts."   
  
Linnorria pasted on a small smile, but couldn't hold it. "I'll be okay Father," she whispered, and after something that was clearly a dismissal the Baron could do nothing. So he nodded and went to get his horse.   
  
"Okay everyone," he said in the false voice of anyone who has just been in a battle, and has any honor at all, "let's ride out."  
  
They rode slowly and silently, without the joyful chatter that had been there that morning, though it now felt like a thousand years had passed. Linya rode alone in what seemed to be a silent thundercloud around her. Even Miasma, who rode by her side, was quiet. Everyone but she and Baron Ishraa glanced at her like she was a wild animal with an uncertain temper, from time to time.   
  
Needless to say, it was not an enjoyable ride to Corus.  
  
A.N.  
  
So, how was it? I should have had this for you on Saturday night, but then I had to go to bed. I've been reading constantly, so I haven't been able to update as soon as I would have liked. (I've gotten quite a few absolutely wonderful books lately.) I'm going to camp tomorrow through Friday, so I might be late updating next time to, but I'll try my best, depends on my inspiration.  
  
Rubber Duck-  
  
Thanks for still reading, and thinking it good enough to reread. I'm still really sorry about chapter five, you see, it was the end of our school year, and I didn't have much time for writing with all the projects and still have time to read and write. Well here's chapter 6 and it's my longest yet, so please excuse the wait.  
  
Allia-  
  
Since when have you been going by Rat Child G? Although you are one. Evelyn's good so far. So when's the next chapter coming. 


End file.
